


Give It A Chance

by warmsme2theCocklesofmyheart



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dragons, F/M, Freeform, I will add in more tags as I write more, My First Work in This Fandom, Swearing, Work In Progress, also i havent completely read the series, cuz its not an au, especially after i get a few chapters in, i have no idea why i'm doing this to myself, i will probably do a lot of editing as I write, i'm trying various ways of posting and writing, i've got several other fanfics going, leave reviews, not me, please comment, so stuff is gonna be inaccurate im sure, so updates might suck, sorry - Freeform, title might even change, what do they call that?, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3398915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmsme2theCocklesofmyheart/pseuds/warmsme2theCocklesofmyheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raised by an Electric Dragon in a land of magic means learning things a bit differently. You have a different perspective. When said Dragon abandons you to a world you've never been a part of, what will you do to protect yourself?</p><p>That was the life Kala lived. The questions she had to ask. Who can say she's wrong to respond the way she did? She did the best she knew how. Even as she hated her Father for leaving, she never did forget his lessons. When you're a Dragon, you do whatever it takes to stay safe and alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let's Set the Stage

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you like it (or even if you don't!) I love hearing feedback. If you notice a spelling error, or a grammar mistake, or feel like a sentence could flow better with different wording, please feel free to correct me. I don't have a beta so I'm the only that can catch my mistakes before I post.

Lightning lit the sky in a brilliant display of majesty, bad news for the thug mages surrounding Kala. A smirk slid across her purple tinted lips right before they puckered and sucked the pure electrical energy into her belly; food was good, but nothing would ever compare to the satiation that accompanied swallowing an electrical storm.

"Shit! Did that bitch just EAT the lightning?"

"Aw fuck no man! I did not sign up for this shit."

"Boys boys boys... Did your mother never teach you it's not polite to gang up on poor innocent girls?" Kala's eyes slid from one male to the next, gauging how much chance they had of actually grabbing her if they decided to push their luck. "I've been incredibly patient thus far, but now there's a storm brewing and I am _all_ charged up."

"That's cute, Little Miss. But my mother did teach me how to count, and I'd have to say you're outnumbered." Replied what seemed to be the leader of this group of thugs.

The rest of his friends seemed to find reassurance at that reminder, despite her show of power. They began advancing on her, inching their way closer.

"Motherfucking idiots! Can _no one_ ever have a shred of self preservation?" Kala fumed, throwing her hands in the air. "Do you not realize that I can easily kill you if I don't hold back? As much electricity as I'm packing will stop your damn heart."

"Whatever you say Sweetheart."

Kala couldn't have stopped the eye roll if she tried. "Douchebag." She mumbled under her breath.

Settling squarely into her stance, she eyed the advancing thugs, waiting for someone to make the first move. There, a quiet word and a flick of the wrist sent a magically infused card flying towards her chest. A quick leap had her easily out of harms way. A spear of flames quickly followed her leap and had her springing over backwards and then flipping to the side as the last couple mages sent their attacks her way as well.

With a wicked gleam in her eye, Kala completed her final pirouette before answering their magical attacks with one of her own. Nucleon had insisted that she learn to cast non-verbally early in her training. It was much harder to block an opponent's attack if you didn't know they were attacking.

It was almost child's play at this point to encourage the electricity coursing through her veins to arc outwards. The air was filled with lightning and the sounds of her opponents screams as they were electrocuted.

Kala cut off her attack as the men fell to the ground, convulsing for a few moments more before paralysis took over and they lay still.

Gliding forward, Kala stood over the fallen leader before crouching over top of him, "Don't ever again assume that because someone is a girl they are an easy target." Grabbing his face in her hands to make him look at her, she leaned closer, "It means nothing to me to kill filth like you, and because I waited until every one of you had attacked, I could have claimed self defense and the Council wouldn't even be able to punish me. Your arrogance could have cost you your life. Never forget that there is always someone stronger, and you never know who it will be." Punching him square in the face, Kala knocked the man unconscious, and left the men lying in the dirt, continuing on her way as though nothing had happened.

:::::

Kala was a strong mage, practicing Electric Dragon Slayer magic. Her father, Nucleon the Electric Dragon, had been an unforgiving Master. He had pushed her hard to be sure she would be able to defend herself. He had quickly expected her to perform non-verbal spells, something even the most experienced wizards were loathe to do, as it was not only difficult, but very dangerous as well.

She had excelled, lived for his praise when she did it perfectly, and at night he would pull her close under his wing and tell her stories of adventures and wizards and dragons and guilds. He taught her human things, reading and writing, math, and even the many languages he knew. She was smart, and determined, absorbing his lessons the same way she absorbed electricity.

But Nucleon taught her how to be a dragon. She learned to be hard and unforgiving. She learned how to fight to survive. To scratch tooth and claw for all that she got.

Nucleon sometimes wondered to himself if it were right to teach her this way; but his love for his daughter, and the way he had seen the world treat its human women made him fear for her safety. So he taught her to be tougher than a dragon's scales. It hurt sometimes, to be so forceful, so harsh, but he had known the time was fast approaching when he would have to leave her. The night before he left his beloved daughter, he made sure to teach her one last lesson.

::::::

The world had been a strange scary place for Kala after her father's disappearance. She had cried when she realized he wasn't coming back. His words of the night before came back to her, and she found herself angry. Understanding that he had known he was leaving her behind. She felt betrayed as she left the only home she had known since she could remember.

Fitting in with civilized society wasn't easy for her, but Nucleon had trained her to observe and blend in and she had never failed a lesson yet. She quickly discovered being a small girl could be used to her advantage. No one noticed if she slipped close and grabbed some food, or clothing before disappearing. Kala never took more than one from this or that stand.

She learned it was safer to hide her magic until she had no choice. It kept her discreet and saved her energy. She made a few mistakes and landed herself in trouble on many different occasions, never for the same mistake though.

:::::::

"Oh my god! Your hair is amazing!" Gushed a blonde at the stand next to Kala.

"Thanks." Kala smiled, mouth closed to hide her fangs.

"Do you think I could pull that off?" The blonde continued.

"Uhm. I don't think it'd fit your... persona." Kala muttered, wishing the blonde would get the picture and leave her be.

"Oh." The blonde seemed to deflate a bit before smiling widely again. "It looks great on you though. You must be so excited with how it turned out!"

Kala shook her head, "Nah. My hair is naturally like this. I dont even know that you'd be able to replicate it with dye."

Kala was right. Her hair would have been nearly impossible to replicate. No one could quite tell what her hair color was supposed to be. Varying shades of blonde darkening to black with random stripes and chunks of purple, pink, and blue interspersed made her head look a little crazy. And as she had grown older her hair had gotten wilder. It drew attention she didn't want.

"Wow that's amazing!! I wish my hair did cool stuff like that..." Blondie lapsed into a low whine as she grabbed the ends of her own hair as if to exaggerate her wish.

Kala really wasn't sure how to handle the girl in front of her. She was oblivious to every back off signal Kala had learned.

"Oh forgive me! I'm being so rude. I'm Lucy of Fairy Tail."

"Kala." She responded, shaking the proffered hand.

"It's been so nice to meet you. I hope I'll see you again soon!" Lucy exclaimed as she ran away, hand waving in the air.

Kala shook her head as she went back to her shopping. Now that she was older she managed to find odd jobs as she traveled, some magic related, some not. Didn't really matter to her one way or the other. She still got paid, which meant she wouldn't have to steal. It was no longer quite so easy to blend in as it used to be. Her wild hair made sure of that. She'd gotten caught stealing once or twice, and though she'd always gotten away she didn't like risking it and being forced to leave before she intended.

Shopping completed she began to amble back to the abandoned house with easy to pick locks. It was simple to get in and no one seemed to bother the girl walking in to 'explore'.

Eyes always watching she saw an odd sight as she passed an alley. A blonde girl with a hand over her mouth being pressed against a building as someone fiddled with her skirt.

Her brain began boiling as she scented the air, fear and panic drifted off the girl, ensuring that this was not just a lovers exhibitionist tryst. Growling, Kala took a step forward, crouching into her stance. It was then she  managed to place the familiar scent.

"Lucy!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey douchebag! Try pickin' on someone your own size." Kala yelled.

 

The douche in question quickly turned when he realized someone was speaking to him.

 

"Really smallfry? You think you're more my size?" Douche threw his head back and laughed before punching Lucy and knocking her unconscious. 

 

Kala growled, "You shouldn't have done that." Before leaping forward, throwing her weight into her leg and twisting midair as she delivered a nasty kick to the side of the head. Landing steadily on her feet, she brought her fist hard into his gut; bringing her knee up swiftly into his face as he doubled over, followed by an elbow to the back. "Now there aren't any witnesses."

 

The man now lay prone in shock on the ground. Kicking him over so he faced her, Kala crouched over him in a scene very similar to the thugs of a few days prior. Grasping his chin in her hand, she stared coldly into his eyes. 

 

"There are a lot of things I'm willing to let slide. Rape... Or attempted rape in this case, is not one of them. Do you understand?"

 

"Lady, I... I learned my lesson. I'll never do it again." The terrified rapist stuttered out.

 

Kala smiled, fangs faintly glistening in the low light. "No. You won't." With a quick, sharp twist, Kala ended the life of the man who had intended to use Lucy in a manner unbefitting any male of any species. To Kala, rapists were the lowest of the low. Nothing was more despicable, and she would never allow one to remain free where they could hurt someone else.

 

Gathering her few dropped purchases and attaching them to her person. She picked up Lucy in her arms and carried her away from the dead man lying in an alley.

 

::::::

 

It was surprising how little attention a girl carrying another girl gathered in areas like this. No one even bothered to look twice. But perhaps in the lowlier scummier parts of any city, it’s wiser to mind your own business if you want the best chance to see another day.

 

Kala worried over Lucy as she carried her. That hadn't been a pretty punch she'd received, and Kala had no clue what the man had done prior to Kala's discovery of the pair. She was surprised the man had managed to overpower the girl. Lucy was part of a guild, meaning she was a mage like Kala. Fairy Tail was also known to be one of the stronger, more selective guilds; if Lucy were one of their members she had definitely done something to earn her place.

 

When she set Lucy down and began to clean her up and care for her she discovered her keys. "A celestial wizard. That explains how you could have been overpowered." Kala mused, "if you couldn't reach your keys you wouldn't be able to summon your spirits."

 

Kala kept watch over Lucy and held ice packs to her chin where she'd been punched until she began to stir. After half an hour since they'd arrived at the abandoned house, Lucy finally began to wake up. With a groan she tried bringing a hand to her head, only to be stopped by Kala forcing it back down.

 

"Lie still. That punch knocked you out for quite awhile. It's possible you could have a concussion."

 

"Kala? What are you doing here?" Lucy mumbled, eyelids flickering open only far enough to see who was speaking.

 

"I saw that dick in the alley. He thought he could get away with raping a pretty girl like you. I showed him differently."

 

Lucy paled at the reminder of what had nearly happened. "Oh god. I can't... Kala we should go to the police."

 

"It's already taken care of." Kala said.

 

"Oh. Ok. Thank you." Lucy looked up into Kala's lavender eyes. "You're a stranger and you did all this for me."

 

"It's nothing." Kala waved off Lucy's gratitude.

 

"No. It is something. Not many people would stop to help a girl getting roughed up in an alley. But you did. And it means a lot to me. You could have gotten hurt yourself!" Lucy was cut off by Kala's laughter in the middle of her tirade.

 

"No Lucy. There was very little likelihood of him even managing to land a blow." Kala's laughter ebbed into a wide smile that showed her sharp pointed fangs.

 

Lucy stared at them curiously. Trying to decide what was so wrong but so familiar about those teeth.

 

"What?" Kala nearly snarled. Pissed with herself for revealing her teeth. They drew too much attention, and this girl already knew far too much about her for comfort's sake.

 

"I... You remind me of someone. At least... Your teeth do." Lucy's voice was hesitant as she spoke.

 

Kala mentally kicked herself, she really didn't need to be such a bitch to the girl who'd just nearly been raped. Sighing, she calmed herself.

 

"Who's that?"

 

"My friend Natsu. He's a Dragon Slayer. And all the others I've met like him have fangs like that too. So i wonder..." Lucy hesitated, recognizing that Kala was uncomfortable and remembering how some of the slayers were about discussing their past, Lucy feared she was pushing her luck.

 

"Are you a Dragon Slayer?"

 

Kala pursed her lips. There wasn't really a reason not to tell her, especially since she'd clearly already figured it out. So with those thoughts running through her mind, Kala nodded her head.

 

"Oh that's so cool!" Lucy's eyes nearly bugged out of her head even though she'd already known. "That is so fucking awesome! Oh wait 'til Natsu finds out I met another Dragon Slayer and that she is a BAMF!"

 

Kala almost smirked at the ridiculous reaction her Dragon Slayer status pulled from the girl in front of her.

 

"Well shit! You should come back with me! Fairy Tail would love to meet you. Natsu will wanna fight you. He thinks he's the strongest mage there. Granted, he's beaten pretty much everyone there so it's not unreasonable to think that." Kala had already realized Lucy had the tendency to babble if left unchecked. "Oh. Forgive me. I should have already asked this, so rude of me to just talk endlessly about myself; what guild do you belong to?"

 

"None." Kala answered, voice strong, waiting for the inevitable barrage of questions.

 

"Really? You aren't part of a guild? Have you ever been in a guild?" Lucy's face was scrunched up in confusion.

 

Kala grimaced, "No."

 

"Haven't you ever wanted to be?"

 

"Lucy, I can't say that i have. Guilds have a lot of rules. And i'm not particularly good at following rules. I guess you could say guilds and i don't exactly get along." Kala squinted her eyes at Lucy.

 

Lucy thought on that for awhile. Letting the other girl's words sink in. Kala watched the thoughts flit across her expressive face. Confusion, wonder, frustration, depression, and, surprisingly, amusement.

 

"Sounds like you'd fit right in." Lucy's smile was enormous as she told Kala this. "No one is very good at following the rules in Fairy Tail. We tend more towards righteous destruction."

 

Kala laughed along with her. "I make no promises to join your guild, but i will keep you company on your journey. I'll make my decision once i see what it’s like."

 

With a high pitched squeal, Lucy sprang up and wrapped her arms around Kala's neck in a happy embrace. "I'm so happy! I know you'll love it just as much as i do. We'll all be Nakama!"

 

Lucy's brilliant smile was infectious, and Kala couldn't help but smile back.

 

:::::

 

The journey to Magnolia, the city where Fairy Tail was located, was very uneventful; a fact both Kala and Lucy were grateful of. Kala kept a watchful eye on Lucy, wondering if the girl was ever going to become upset about her near rape. She had seen many girls turned into a puddle of tears after calls less close than Lucy's. But Lucy never showed any signs of having been affected by it. Kala had seen this too. Some girls chose to act like it never happened. Going on with their life as though their personal space and safety had never been infringed upon. As though an act of such intimacy hadn’t nearly been forced upon them in a manner they would never ask for. Kala worried that Lucy was more hurt than she let slip through her happy façade.

 

Lucy seemed to just be excited to be on her way back to her guild. "That job i finished up before i met you will take care of rent for the next 2 months! Especially since i didn't have to share with Natsu. He got in trouble with Master Makarov so Master made him stay home and fix all the stuff him and Gray broke."

 

Kala looked at Lucy with confusion etched into her features.

 

"Gray is an ice wizard. He and Natsu are always fighting each other. This last time it got a bit out of hand and destroyed more of the guildhall than usual. So Makarov is making them fix it." Lucy explained. "Erza's been away on a mission otherwise she would have stopped them before they destroyed everything."

 

"Why would it matter if Erza wasn't there? Why didn't someone else stop them?" Kala found it very strange that Lucy spoke as if fighting and destroying things was an everyday occurrence. What sort of place was she about to walk into?

 

"Titania Erza is the only person those boys are afraid of."

 

"Titania! She's a member of your guild?" Kala was surprised to hear the name of the scarlet haired exquip mage.

 

"Yeah!" Lucy's smile was bright. "She's actually on our team sometimes when she's not going on other missions."

 

"That's... Impressive. Legends of the Titania are everywhere." Kala admitted. 

  
"Yeah. Erza's amazing. Even if she is super scary sometimes." Lucy smiled widely at Kala. 


End file.
